The delivery of a drug or a medicament to an animal, and in particular a mammal, such as a human, a dog or a cat, for pulmonary or nasal absorption is desired in many circumstances. Direct application, such as by a spray or aerosol delivery device, or a dry powder delivery device, is difficult due to movements of the animal. To enable such application of medicaments, in the prior art, an elongated, generally cup-shaped “mask” is often provided, having a relatively large open base end for fitting over an animal's nostrils or muzzle and having a medicament administration port opposite that base end for connecting to a mouthpiece of a medicament dispensing device. Typically, the mask is made out of a semirigid material (e.g., sheet polycarbonate) and is provided in various sizes for use with different sized animals.
A common problem with prior art mask devices is that prior art mask devices fail to provide a comfortable and tight seal around the animal's mouth and nostrils. Prior art devices also fail to efficiently direct the medicament from the medicament dispensing device to the mask, and then to the animal's mouth or nostrils. Therefore, it is desirable when delivery medicaments to small animals for pulmonary or nasal absorption via the mouth and/or nose that the delivery device can provide a comfortable fit, and a tight and secure seal around the animal's mouth and nostrils. It is also desirable to have a delivery device that can efficiently direct medicament from the medicament dispensing device to the animal's mouth or nostrils for inhalation.